Even In Death
by TerraZeal
Summary: Yogg-Saron wins, even in death. Yogg-Saron PoV for the most part, his thoughts as he watches a raid group leading up to his death.


**I've wanted to write a WoW story based around Ulduar for a long time. From Yogg- Saron's perspective. Yes, I love crazy evil dudes. If Yoggy doesn't fit the bill, who does? Oh yes, Deathwing. I'll be writing a story about him soon. And yes, I know Blizz said Tyr wasn't present when Yogg was defeated, but who says that he is still Tyr when he becomes Vezax? I am basing the Tyr=Vezax on Yogg Saron's powerful manipulative powers. Yoggy could convince Tyr to totally forsake his identity and name, existing only to serve Sara/Yogg Saron. Llirra is totally made up. Sarantha is my orc hunter in game, but she only makes a small appearance, so I'm not using my characters as a base for a story.**

_Even In Death_

From his/her prison in Ulduar, Sara/Yogg-Saron watched as the adventurers defeated trial after trial. Kologarn...gone. Flame Leviathan...defeated easily. These adventurers worried her. Sara could not afford them to get too far after she had worked so hard to be free of her prison. Razorscale...annihilated without even a single knock out blow to any of them. She had almost got one of them, a female orc, with her wing blows, but the tauren shaman had healed the orc female before she was too weak to fight and passed out. Sara was seething in rage. How dare they invade her home. At first, it was a prison, but now, it was her home. She did not want to see it destroyed, not after she had worked so hard to get it just the way she wanted it. She had them, the Watchers, enslaved in the throes of madness. She had corrupted Loken into betraying Thorim and slaying Sif, his beloved wife. She had pulled Freya and Mimiron into her clutches just as easily. Mimir so loved to tinker with things, that she didn't have to exert much strength at all to get the mechagnome to come to her. A small manipulation in his mental stability and a mention of ancient Titan technology inside her home led Mimir right into her trap. Now, the 4 were her Guardians. The adventurers would not get past them. And even if they did, she had the last Watcher to protect her.

The Watcher she corrupted so thoroughly that he no longer even used his own name. Yes...her beloved General Vezax. Once the powerful Titan Guardian known as Tyr, he had forsaken all to serve her. Given all his might and mind to Sara. The General would stop them from getting to her. This she knew. Sara sent out a touch of power and touched Vezax's mind, showing him the adventurers.

"Slay them, my love. Slay them so this home will be truly ours. This realm, this world, ours. Mine. As it was meant to be. Give me their corpses, love. I will give you more power. Power beyond your imagining. Simply slay them and you will have a kingdom to rule." Sara cooed in Vezax's mind, sensing his pleasure at her words. She wasn't sure if Vezax knew who and what she really was. She did not care. She only cared that he served her, and served her well. He had embraced the power of shadow and darkness far more easily and quickly than his siblings. Freya had been particularly difficult to corrupt. Freya had been an Avatar of life. It was hard for Sara to convince her that all life must be destroyed. Eventually, Sara had settled on a lie that had entrapped Freya as easily as it had Mimiron. All life must be destroyed, as it was the Titan's wish should their creations become afflicted with the Curse of Flesh. Freya had accepted that. Had accepted that Sara was a Herald of the Titans.

Sara turned her attention inward. The things she had accomplished over the years...far greater than those of her siblings, such as C'thun and his weak Qiraji army and N'zoth and his pathetic attempt to control that ridiculous Emerald Dream the druids so loved...no, Sara had her desires set far higher. She wished to rule, to own this world. Her entire body encompassed Northrend, the realm of her own unintentional making. In a way, she had created the Lich King. She had created Deathwing. She had influenced another into the assassination of a great King. Her powers and sights were set far higher than that of her siblings, indeed. C'thun and N'zoth would never dream of acting in the waking world. No, they sought to control others using a dream world or an army of insects. At this Sara would have rolled her eyes had she any. C'thun was pathetic. That was why he had been so easily defeated. The poor fool.

Right now, one of her creations, the Lich King, sat in a dark chamber, torturing some poor soul he had taken captive. Bolvar Fordragon. That paladin of the Light that the Alliance so loved. Sara merely laughed. The Lich King was right. He would break in the end. They all did. Still, she couldn't help but look on with disgust at his brutal methods. She preferred manipulation. Whispers of power. The metal of his fortress was made of Saronite. Her own blood seeping from the cold ground. A clash of steel upon steel drew her thoughts back to the present. Thorim and a vision of his beloved Sif were battling the adventurers now. How quaint. It took 25 of them to even have a chance at beating Thorim and Sif. Sara watched and laughed as the adventurers were struck down again and again. If they could not beat Thorim, certainly they would have no chance against Freya, Hodir, and Mimir. Even if they did, their difficulties against Thorim proved that they would be no match for Vezax. He would annihilate them without blinking.

A cry of rage proved her wrong. They had done it. They had broken Thorim free from her. Sara no longer felt his thunderous power in her head, it was no longer hers to manipulate. This could not be happening. No, no, it couldn't. She shouted something angrily, loudly. It startled the large group of Horde adventurers attempting to slay her for the glory it would bring their Warchief. That...despicably good Thrall. Disgusting Shaman of good. Something in Sara told her that he wouldn't be a mortal orc forever. He was far too powerful. Far too loved. Her thoughts were beating at her now, coming in waves of madness, threatening to draw her in. The loss of Thorim had been a great blow against her mind.

Thrall...once Vezax dispatched these poor fools, Sara would have her way with him. She would twist and warp him until he was no longer destined for greatness as the Earthbinder, the World Shaman. He reminded her of Neltharion before she had corrupted him into Deathwing, the Destroyer. Earthwarder...Earthbinder...there was beginning to be little difference between Neltharion of old and Thrall. Yes. Sara knew what he was destined for. World Shaman and Earthbinder. There no longer existed an Aspect of Earth since Sara's corruption of Neltharion. That bitch Alexstraza would take it upon herself to make Thrall the new Earthwarder. Or Earthbinder, since that appeared to be his title in her visions of the future that swam before her. A guttering pain ripped through Sara's head. No. It could not be.

The Horde had ripped Freya and Hodir from her as well. They were being weakened and weakened by Mimiron, but it didn't change the fact that they had torn away three of her powerful Watchers now. If they beat Mimir, it was Vezax next. Sara couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let them Vezax, her most devoted of Watchers. She sent her mind into that of the Horde within her sanctum. Whispering offers of power, of weakness and fear.

_Trust is your weakness. _

_Hope is an illusion. _

_All that you know will fade._

_You will be alone in the end. _

_They have turned against you. Now, take your revenge._

_Tell yourself again that these are not truly your friends. _

Her whispers seemed to do nothing more than irritate them. They were stronger than she thought. Seering pain shot through her, weakness as she had not known since the Titans had imprisoned her. A quick glance upward told her why. They were all gone from her. Her Watchers. Freya, Hodir, Thorim, Mimiron. Gone. GONE! NO! NO! IT COULD NOT BE! IT WOULD NOT BE! VEZAX! TAKE CARE OF THEM! DESTROY THEM! DO NOT ALLOW THEM PAST YOU! YOU MUSTN'T!

Sara screamed. Her vyrkul avatar dissipating as she lost control. Yogg-Saron gasped with his thousand maws. Once more in control of himself. He hadn't expected them to get so far. To defeat so many of his guardians. Vezax was battling them now. Knocking them out easily, without effort. Yogg-Saron laughed. Yes. They would not get past his General. The greatest of all his Watchers and Guardians. He watched with glee as their mana couldn't hold up to Vezax's shadow power and globes of darkness. The Old God continued to watch the spectacle until it was only 5 left amongst them. A druid, a mage, a Death Knight, a rogue, and a paladin of the Light. Yogg-Saron's eyes would have widened in horror if he had eyes. His greatest Watcher, his beloved General, fell as the rogue landed the final blow. The wall behind the General crumbled as he fell, leaving the way to Yogg-Saron's room open. The paladin and druid were busy reviving their companions as the rogue and mage hopped down the long pathway leading to Yogg-Saron's sanctum. He turned his power in upon himself and once more managed to assume his female vyrkul avatar as the companions defeated the weak minions before his chamber and entered it. The paladin, a female blood elf, steadied herself and charged in, toward Sara. She screamed and begged, in feigned helplessness. If anything, she could convince them that she was merely a helpless vyrkul female being held captive by dark beings. The elf looked at her in concern and turned to the summoned beasts, drawing their attention away from her weaker comrades. Her other aides in keeping the beasts from the healers and spellcasters, the Death Knight and a cow warrior, were also rounding up the summoned beasts. Eventually, it became clear to them that the beasts were not the real threat, despite Sara's angry and tearful screams. The female paladin called out to her comrades and they turned to face Sara.

She would annihilate them all. Dropping her vyrkul avatar, Sara became Death God Yogg-Saron and engaged the comrades with all his power. He sneered with one of his many mouths and turned upon the young female paladin. The elf stood there, resolve on her face as she fought against a nightmare of old. She seemed loathe to give up, even in the face of certain defeat. The elf charged, sword and shield in hand, and called upon the holy Light to aide her. Pain and darkness were engulfing the Death God. NO! NO ONE COULD KILL DEATH! NO ONE! He shuddered in pain, he gasped and threw whatever he had at them. Visions of all the death and destruction he had wrought over the years. It did not deter them at all. Yogg-Saron came out of the visions and his last view was of the little female blood elf paladin lunging at him with her sword. Yogg-Saron screamed.

Llirra stood over the corpse of the death god, Yogg-Saron. His scream echoing in her ears, his words still ringing in her head. She was a paladin of the Light, and yet, somehow, this Old God had managed to shake her faith. Hope is an illusion. You will be alone in the end. It was true, wasn't it. Llirra turned and looked upon her raid group, picking over the corpse of the dead god. Her best friend, an orc huntress name Sarantha, grinned at Llirra and showed off her new chest piece, Chestguard of the Insidious Intent, what she had named her new armor that she found in a box near Yogg-Saron's body. Llirra gave Sarantha a shaky smile and turned back to the corpse of Yogg-Saron. Sarantha, being an orc, would die long before she would. She was an elf, and she lived far longer than orcs or tauren did. The tauren druid with them had been showing a romantic interest in her and she wanted so desperately to reciprocate, despite them being of different races. He was strong, kind, and handsome. But now, thanks to the death god's words, she knew it would lead only to loneliness. If she loved him, and they had children, he would die before her, as would their children. It seemed Yogg-Saron had won. Even in death.


End file.
